1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to a low noise window-type air conditioner.
2. Description of the Related Art
In presently known window-type air conditioners, an indoor centrifugal-type fan and an outdoor axial-type fan are driven by a single motor. However, it has been found that such arrangement can cause intensive vibration and loud noises due to bad motion equilibrium. Furthermore, because the inflowing and outflowing air of the centrifugal-type fan distributes the air asymmetrically, it generally causes loud noises and low diathermal efficiency of the evaporator. The present invention relates to a low noise window-type air conditioner which is structured and arranged to overcome the problems of the prior art air conditioners.